kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Void Termina
|category = Final Boss |jap_name = エンデ・ニル (Ende Niru) |jap_meaning = End Nil}} Void Termina is the titanic menace appearing in Kirby Star Allies. He is the final boss in the story mode. Physical Appearance Void Termina is a giant humanoid with a build similar to a gorilla. He has grayish skin with a mane of black feathers on his neck. His white, mask-like face is vaguely heart-shaped, with small holes for eyes and a pointed nose or beak. He has horns that stretch down his hunched back, and wears ornate gold armor with red coloring on his limbs and waist. Draping from his shoulders and crotchpiece are two purple banners, the ones on his shoulder hanging off of purple heart-shaped gems. He has strange purple symbols on the lower half of his body, and has the symbol that the Jambastion Mages and Hyness have on his waist armor. He appears to have the feet of an elephant, and his toes can be seen out of h leg armor. He has a medallion with an eye for a weak point that appears all over his body. Once his health is depleted, Void Termina will fall to the ground and his head will fall off, allowing Kirby and friends to enter his body. In his second phase, you fight the core's protective shell, which has yellow hearts flowing through swirls. In the background, the Mage Generals and Hyness can be seen dangling in fleshy cocoons; as the core takes damage, they are knocked free and left to lie on the ground. Once this form's health is depleted, the shell breaks free of its restraints and releases handles for Kirby and his allies to grab. Once they do, everyone (including the Mage Generals and Hyness, who are absent for the rest of the fight) is ejected from Void Termina's body. In his third phase, Void Termina takes on a bird-like appearance. his arms transform into large wings with white and red feathers seemingly made of stained glass, and his lower body transforms into a tail made of Purple Hearts. Once he loses his health, Void Termina will once again fall to the ground and lose his head, letting Kirby and co. enter his body once more. In his final phase, Kirby and Co. face off with Void Termina's core, a purple blob with strange colors swirling around its mass. Three dark spots move about the surface of the core, often forming faces (including one very similar to Kirby himself). As it takes damage, the core can also transform into something that closely resembles Dark Matter, with ten triangular spikes protruding from its sides and a large hole opening in its center to reveal a single red eye. When fought in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter difficulty, Void Termina's coloring is much different. He takes on a more angelic color scheme, with the gray skin and red decals now colored white and blue respectively. Despite these changes, the mane of feathers on his neck remain unchanged. his core also turns white, and is now called Void Soul. These changes are most likely done to alert the player to the fact that the battle has significantly changed, unlike other bosses in The Ultimate Choice. Battle While fighting Void Termina in the Star Allies Sparkler, he is immune to attack. The only way for Kirby to deal damage is to destroy several 'eyes' that expose themselves on the body, with five appearing on the first and third phase. These weak points are the chest, right shoulder, left shoulder, back, and head, respectively. In his first phase, Void Termina can only be damaged by hitting his exposed weak points. When the first weak point is exposed, Void Termina attacks by punching the ground to create three shockwave pillars that head towards Kirby and his allies. When his second weak point is exposed, he jumps on the ground to create regular shockwaves. When his fourth weak point is exposed, he transforms his hands into Ultra Swords, which he can imbue with either Sizzle, Zap, or Blizzard; he swings his swords twice into the ground, creating energy waves that move along the ground or through the air. Then, he swings both of his swords to create a giant X that heads towards the Star Allies Sparkler. In his second phase, the core's only two attacks are spouting out strange symbols that harm anyone on contact and dropping red drops of harmful liquid from the ceiling. If Kirby swallows a symbol, he will be hurt. Damaging the core enough and (except in The Ultimate Choice) pulling on the four handles that drop down from it, Kirby and his friends can initiate the next phase. In his third phase, he can swoop down from the air and charge at the Star Allies Sparkler. He can create elemental arrows that create elemental shockwaves when they hit the ground. He can then summon multiple spears which then force upon the player a top-down perspective. A circle will show where the spears will land. Void Termina then creates a double edged axe. He backs off slowly, then starts charging towards the Star Allies Sparkler. When he reaches them, he slams the axe on the ground which creates a shockwave. He then summons a replica of the Master Crown to fire lasers that sweep across the ground. In his fourth phase, Kirby and co. fight Void Termina's core. The core will start by creating shockwaves with gaps in them that will turn any of Kirby's allies against him. Kirby can damage them, but they can damage Kirby as well. Kirby must immediately throw a Friend Heart at them to re-friend them. If an attack hits an affected ally, they will take massive damage. Void Termina's core may also shoot multiple energy pellets out of its eyes. It then heads to the center of the screen where it begins laughing while stretching out spikes from its body, similar to Miracle Matter's Needle attack. Afterwards, it starts bouncing around the screen and into the background. When it jumps onto the foreground, it creates shockwaves three times before charging forward from the background, similar to Drawcia Soul. Near the end of the fight, it transforms into its Dark Matter form where it fires multiple lasers at the heroes. It also expels miniature versions of itself which bear Dark Matter's orbs, albeit translucent in appearance. They position themselves somewhere in the area and will try to inhale Kirby and his friends. When fighting Void Termina in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter, all of his attacks in his first three forms have been enhanced. For example, his jumping attack in his first phase now releases three shockwaves per jump instead of just one, and his elemental arrow attack in his third phase now shoots four arrows instead of just two. Void Termina also lacks his standard fourth phase. Instead, Kirby faces off against Void Soul as the final part of the battle. When its health is depleted, Void Termina's core will begin spasming as it fires lasers all over the screen. The body will then spit out Kirby and co. along with the core before vanishing. Exclusively in the Story Mode encounter, a final battle sequence occurs. Void Termina's core, now free of its body, transforms into its Dark Matter form. The Star Allies Sparkler and Void Termina fire lasers at each other. To defeat Void Termina, the player needs to mash a button or spin the control stick as indicated to push Void Termina's laser back, until eventually Kirby's laser reaches Void Termina, dealing damage. After being hit three times, Void Termina will greatly increase the size of its laser. After holding it off, Kirby and his friends increase the size of their own laser to match; at this point, the player must mash A, B, Y, and X all at once to push the laser back and deal the final hit. After landing the finishing blow, Kirby's friends neutralize Void Termina's core in a cutscene, causing it to explode. History Void Termina is the "Dark Lord" that Hyness and the Jambastion Mages worship, revived from the Jamba Heart by the former. It's said that Void Termina was fought and sealed by four warriors who used heart spears. After that, unknown people wrote a scroll about Void Termina, and apparently created a book of legend. These people are presumed to be the Ancients, the race that created the Master Crown, Lor Starcutter, the Novas, and other legendary treasures. This is evidenced by the battle with Void Termina where his swords have hilts that look like the Master Crown, and He uses a projection of the Master Crown to fire lasers. According to the pause screen descriptions, Void Termina is reincarnated throughout the ages. It is unknown if it's Void Termina himself, or the Dark Matter race in general. Related Quotes Trivia * Void Termina is the second final boss to have four health bars, the first being Star Dream Soul OS. * The "mask" that Void Termina wears in his first and third phases greatly resembles the face of the Halcandran version of Bouncy that appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. '' **It is also very similar to the mask worn by Sachiel in the anime series ''Neon Genesis Evangelion. Furthermore, both creatures share a similar basic design, having a bulky black-skinned body with elongated proportions, and both are portrayed as mysterious beings with apocalyptic powers. * In his second phase, the heartbeat of Void Termina can be heard in the HD rumble of the player's Joy-Con controllers. * Void Termina's core is similar to Magolor's third form in the Main Mode from Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''in that they are both named the same as their previous form, but in the Extra Mode of the game, they have a different coloration, are suffixed with the name "Soul," and use more powerful attacks. * In his third phase, Void Termina's wings are very similar to Zero2's, with the red and white color scheme. The actual appearance of the wings (several geometric fragments) could also be references to Star Dream and Marx's wings. * Void Termina's core has some visual similarities to Drawcia Soul, as well as similar attack patterns. * The hexagonal "ground" inside Void Termina's body greatly resembles the terrain from Dark Star. * One of the faces made by Void Termina's core form is similar to Zero2's "angel" face (seen briefly at the start of the battle, before he reveals his true form). * Void Termina's core needle attack is very similar to Miracle Matter's needle attack. * All of Void Termina's sound effects are slower versions of Kirby's voice clips. * Unlike all other bosses, Friend Hearts will slightly damage both Void Termina's fourth phase and Void Soul, possibly because of Void Termina's being summoned via the Jamba Heart. **This might also because he has no heart or love in himself, as he was born from the "total absence of care" and was also composed of dark energy. This, in turn, may allude to Dark Matter and its backstory, that Dark Matter grew jealous of Planet Popstar and its inhabitants because nobody wanted to be its friend. *Void Termina's appearance in his fourth phase may imply that he is related to Kirby and Dark Matter in some way. **However, it is unknown if Kirby, or even Void Termina himself, is made of Dark Matter, as Gooey is. ***Should Void Termina be confirmed to be the origin of Dark Matter, it is unclear if that fact indicates that Zero was a mere underling of a higher being, despite previous suggestions that Zero was the main source of Dark Matter. *The eyes that appear on Void Termina's body have a visual similarity to Dark Nebula's eye. *In Version 2.0.0, the fourth phase music was altered to contain more bass and different guitars, with an added reverb to the introduction. **Additionally, another change to the background of the track has similarities to Dark Matter's theme from ''Kirby's Dream Land 3, notably the drums. * The symbols on Void Termina's waist, though hard to see normally, hold some nods to other characters, past Kirby titles, and Kirby Star Allies itself. On his waist, there are symbols of Meta Knight's mask, the Star Rod, Dark Nebula, a Miracle Fruit, one of King Dedede's gloves, a Gordo, a film camera, a missile that resembles that of the Missile Ability, a sword, a parasol, a Waddle Dee's face, and even what appears to be Qbby from the BOXBOY! series, among other symbols. * One of Void Termina's attacks in "cocoon" form is to fire shadowy symbols. Though they have a similar coloration to the symbols on his body, their shape does not have any close resemblance to these symbols, or to those found on the Jambandra Base's force field. Gallery Void_Termina_Soul_Melter.jpg|Void Termina's appearance in The Ultimate Choice. KSA_Void_Termina_Heart.jpg|Void Termina's core KSA_Void_Termina_Bird_Spears.jpg|Void Termina rains down spears. VoidTermina_Master_Crown.jpg|Void Termina utilizing a replica of the Master Crown. Category:Articles in need of images Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Mythological characters Category:Bosses Category:Dark Matter Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Demons Category:Ancients Category:ESP Enemies Category:Stone Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Water Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Beam Enemies Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Male Enemies Category:Male Bosses Category:Main Characters